


Melting Heart

by loveyouJas



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, First Kisses, Fluff, Getting Together, I love them so much, I love these ships, If You Squint - Freeform, JaengTyang, Love Confessions, M/M, SF9 - Freeform, SF9 is so loevly, Side InDa, Tooth Rotting Fluff, cute and sweet, kpop, rochan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyouJas/pseuds/loveyouJas
Summary: The first time Chani kisses Rowoon, The first time Jaeyoon kisses Taeyang, and everything in between
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon, Lee Jaeyoon/Yoo Taeyang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Melting Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I adore SF9 and these are my favorite ships in the group.  
> And yes once again the title is taken from a song, Melting Heart/35.5 Degrees by The Boyz (who I also love and adore)

_The first time Chani kisses Rowoon is in the hallway_ , full of nerves but determined to prove a point. Rowoon hadn't believed that he had feelings for him so he did what he did best:

Showed him more than he could tell him.

Rowoon looked at him surprised afterwards but all the doubt, worry, and fear disappeared in an instant, instead replaced with a love struck smile. 

“Believe me now?” Chani asked and Rowoon nodded.

It had been one of the boldest things Chani had ever done in his life, but he was glad. And the look on Rowoon’s face while he interlaced their fingers told Chani that it would be something that would recur often. 

They met halfway the next time, Rowoon’s lips feeling like pillows against his, soft and fluffy, making Chani’s toes tingle in delight. 

.

.

.

_ The first time Jaeyoon kisses Taeyang is a bit clumsy and uncoordinated but Taeyang doesn't seem to mind, returning his kisses eagerly.  _

Jaeyoon had confessed his feelings for Taeyang a few weeks ago and they had been on some dates since, getting to know each other to see if this was something they actually wanted to go along with. It felt like there was another side of Taeyang that Jaeyoon was starting to discover, but still liked all the same. It seemed as if Taeyang became even more special if possible. 

Their fifth date ended with them sitting in Taeyang's room on his bed, still finding things to talk about despite spending the past four hours together. 

Their thighs were touching, shoulders brushing against one another, and fingers lightly connected. While watching Taeyang talk the older boy just couldn't help himself. Taeyang looked so beautiful with his hair parted, brown eyes sparkling with excitement while he talked about the newest dance workshop he and Chani attended the other day. 

When Taeyang finally took a breath after his story Jaeyoon leaned in.

Thinking back on it, he probably should have asked Taeyang first before going for it, but he couldn't wait any longer. Jaeyoon confessed to Taeyang on impulse so why not do the same thing now?

Feeling more nervous than he had ever been in his life, his lips met Taeyang’s, trembling hands leaning on Taeyang’s thigh. Right when he was about to pull away Taeyang grabbed his shaky hand, leaning forward to deepen the kiss.

Jaeyoon was caught off guard, to say the least, not expecting Taeyang to return the kiss with so much passion. 

When he pulled away his face was flushed, nervous laughter escaping his lips.

“You're cute when you're nervous,”Taeyang said smiling, fingers interlaced with Jaeyoon’s. 

“So that was ok?” Jaeyoon asked.

Taeyang nodded, leaning his head on Jaeyoon’s shoulder. “It was more than ok.”

.

.

.

_ The first time Rowoon kisses Chani is not too long after their kiss in the hallway. _

It was going on midnight and he and Chani were in the kitchen, enjoying some late night ice cream.

Rowoon was between parted Chani’s legs, while the other sat on the counter, their height difference much less of a gap now. Rowoon felt warm, domestic, loving the intimacy the moment brought. It wasn't anything special or new they were doing, but it felt different now because they were a  _ couple _ , something they weren't the last time they did this. Any moment alone with Chani was Rowoon’s favorite part of his day, no matter the time. 

“This coffee flavor ice cream Inseong hyung bought is good,” Chani complements, humming around the spoon as the sweet treat slid down his throat. Rowoon nodded in agreement, digging his spoon in the container to get some more. “Hopefully he won't mind that were eating it,” The taller boy chuckled knowing how his hyung could get. 

“If anything we can buy him some more,” Chani said noticing that the tub of ice cream was now empty, the last of it on Rowoon’s spoon. 

Rowoon, too busy taking a selfie on his phone, didn't notice Chani eyeing him, leaning forward until he took Rowoon’s spoon in his mouth.

“Hey!”

“Should have been paying attention,” Chani snickerd, licking his lips with a smile. The pout on Rowoon’s face with a hint of fondness made it all worth it Chani decided afterwards. The younger took his phone to take a selfie of his own, smiling around the spoon he took from Rowoon a few seconds before.

With a huff Rowoon’s smile broke through, rolling his eyes at Chani’s antics, but knew just how to get him back. While Chani was off guard, Rowoon took Chani’s cheeks in his hands, bringing their lips together, giggling at Chani’s look of surprise.

He could taste the coffee flavor on Chani’s lips, loving the sweetness of it. Chani’s lips were quickly becoming Rowoon’s favorite thing about the younger, his kisses addicting.

Rowoon caressed the apples of Chani’s cheeks then pulling away, pecking him one more time before he was done.

“The ice cream tastes even better on your lips,”Rowoon said making Chani’s face flush scarlet and hide his head in Rowoon’s chest with a groan. Chani felt Rowoon’s chest vibrate with laughter, pulling him into a warm embrace.

.

.

.

_ The first time Taeyang kisses Jaeyoon is on a dare. _

It had been a long week of photoshoots, practice, etc etc and the group had their first night off in forever. Deciding to spend it together, they ordered some food and drinks, and were all packed in their small living room laughing and joking. 

After trying to watch a movie no one was paying attention to, Dawon suggested they play a game. And with some more input it turned into a game of truth a dare, taking a shot if someone refused to answer the question or failed the dare. 

Taeyang was sitting between Zuho and Jaeyoon, both of them squishing him with their large movements, limbs flying around when they laughed so hard their ribs hurt. But overall Taeyang felt happy watching everyone have fun and relax. With that and the mix of alcohol in his system, he felt warm, a small smile planted on his lips.

“Ok Taeyang your turn! Truth or dare!?” Dawon asked.

“Umm, dare.” 

Dawon pursed his lips in thought, then gasping when an idea came to him. “I dare you to kiss Jaeyoon!”

They all gasped and giggled at Taeyang’s dare, excited to see what he was going to do.

It was a known fact that Taeyang wasn't a huge fan of skinship , only taking it because he had to. But the thought of kissing Jaeyoon didn't sound too bad at all, if anything it sounded inviting. 

The two of them had not revealed their recent relationship to anyone yet, just wanting to enjoy the secrecy of just them knowing for now. 

Jaeyoon looked at him, appearing neutral on the outside about it, only a giggle escaping him. His face was flushed, from the alcohol or embarrassment Tayeang wasn't sure, giving him a look that said he wouldn't mind if he kissed him.

With nothing left to lose, Taeyang turned fully towards Jaeyoon, eliciting screams and shouts from the crowd.

“Oh my God Taeyang hyung is actually gonna do it!” Hwiyoung yelled not believing his eyes, the other members crowding around to see if he was going to do it or not.

“May I?” Taeyang whispered wanting to see if was ok to kiss him, knowing that they’d have to reveal their relationship when it was over. 

It felt like a dream almost, as Jaeyoon nodded shyly, cheeks flaming even brighter.

Taeyang grabbed Jaeyoon’s hand in his, similar to how their first kiss was, and moved in, placing his lips softly on Jaeyoon’s. He kept it light in case the older boy wanted to move away but he didn't, instead placing his free hand on Taeyang’s cheek. This kiss was short because of the others around but it didn't make it any less special. Reluctantly Taeyang pulled away, giving Jaeyoon’s hand a squeeze.

The room was silent until Dawon spoke again,”I just meant on the  _ cheek _ ! You didn't have to actually  _ kiss  _ him!” He yelled. 

“Did we miss something…?” Youngbin asked.

With the confidence Taeyang had this far, he broke his gaze away from Jaeyoon’s, speaking for the both of them,” were dating,” He squeezed Jaeyoon’s hand again when he tensed up. He heard Jaeyoon take in a sharp breath, holding it waiting for everyone’s reactions. 

Another round of silence took over the room before they started yelling again.

“I told you something was different about them! Pay up!” Rowoon said, holding his hand out to Hwiyoung and Dawon.

“I'm honestly not surprised, you're the only person Taeyang lets touch him,” Inseong shrugged, Chani and Zuho nodding in agreement.

Their reactions were something neither one of them were expecting but they took it anyways, glad it wasn't something negative.

“If anyone else is dating now the time to say something,” Youngbin said trying to be serious but his smile peeked through.

“Funny you say that…” Dawon said with a nervous look, rubbing the back of his head and it was Inseong’s turn to blush. 

.

.

.

_The first time Rowoon says I love you it slips out unintentionally but he meant it with all his heart._

Rowoon was lounging around the dorm living room, scrolling through his phone, catching up on social media. He was sure no one else was there, out doing their own schedules or running errands leaving the place in an unusually quiet state. Though he thrived on social interaction, he liked the calm atmosphere, a good change to his normally hectic lifestyle.

Rowoon started to doze off as the front door opened and shut, the smell of food wafting in the air. Chani appeared in front of the couch Rowoon fell asleep on, smiling at him with bags of food in his hands. 

Seeing as the other boy wasn't aware of his presence he whipped his phone out to take a quick picture, making it his lock screen so to show Rowoon later.

“Rowoon?” Chani set the food down to poke his cheek a few times to wake him up. Rowoon stirred for a little bit until he opened his eyes, a tired smile forming on his face at the sight in front of him. 

“Chani,” Rowoon greeted with a yawn.

“Here,” Chani picked up the bag, passing it to him,” I picked you up some food.”

Rowoon’s face lit up as he opened it. “Thank you Chani!” He pulled Chani into his lap, engulfing him in a hug. He heard Chani’s muffled reply and pulled back, placing a kiss on his forehead.

“I knew you were home today so I picked up your favorite.” he passed Rowoon a spoon and chopsticks, then digging into his own food.

In that moment Rowoon felt his heart burst, full of love and adoration. Chani was always thinking about him; picking him up things from the store or something to eat, texting him throughout the day when his schedule was packed and didn't have time to talk, and checking to see if he was ok when Chani knew he was tired. 

He was something Rowoon could only dream of and he made sure to never take the younger boy for granted.

Feeling overwhelmed with emotion he bought Chani close again, keeping him in a long hug, then pulling away to kiss his cheek. 

“This is why I love you,” Rowoon whispered

He felt Chani stiffen under him and pulled away, looking at Rowoon with big eyes. Rowoon’s face scrunched in confusion, tilting his head to the side, before it dawned on him what he said.

_ I love you _

He had meant it, knowing a long time ago that he was in love with Chani, but he hadn't meant to let it slip out, especially so soon. They hadn't been dating for very long, Rowoon telling Chani how he felt a little bit over a month ago. But he was sure what he felt for Chani was  _ real. _ So real in fact that it came to him naturally, him saying it without even meaning to. The look on Chani’s face however appeared as if he didn't return the feeling though. 

“Y-you love me?” Chani’s eyes were still wide, voice higher than normal.

Rowoon gave a nervous chuckle, “I mean yeah...I have for a long time,” his voice trailed off into a whisper, afraid of speaking any louder.

“O-oh.”

“I mean you don't have to say it back if you're not ready! It just slipped out,” Rowoon said, face redder than it had ever been in his life. He sighed, feeling the tension in the air get thicker. If he was more careful with his words this wouldn't have happened, more than likely scaring Chani away.

Doing what he could to save the situation, he started to blurt out,“Chani I-” 

He was cut off, Chani’s index finger resting on his lips to shut him up.

“I love you too. You just caught me off guard so I froze,” The younger confessed, now smiling,” so don't worry ok?”

Rowoon nodded against his finger, his own smile forming. It felt crazy, that someone like Chani would love someone like him, but he did. He bought the younger into a kiss, letting out all the love and passion he had pent up.

“I can't believe you love me back,” Rowoon said against Chani’s lips, kissing him again before he got an answer in return. 

“Sometimes I can't believe it myself,” Chani joked when Rowoon finally pulled away, panting a little bit. Rowoon gasped and backed away, a pout forming. “That’s rude, I just told you I love you and this how you treat me?” He crossed his arms over his chest, scooting further up the couch away from his boyfriend.

Chani laughed, rolling his eyes. “You're such a Drama King come here,” Chani scooted forward just for Rowoon to scoot backwards.

“You have to make it up to me,” Rowoon said.

With a huff, Chani stood up and walked over to Rowoon, bending forward so they were eye level. “I love you more than you could ever know,” he said, kissing him afterwards. 

When he pulled away Rowoon was all smiles again, pulling Chani into his lap.

“Do this everyday and I’ll forgive you.”

.

.

.

_ The first time Jaeyoon tells Taeyang he loves him, it was well thought out and planned. _

The relationship between him and Tayeang felt kind of spur of the moment, things just happening without either party planning it. Not that Jaeyoon was complaining, it was nice not knowing where their dates would end, or when Taeyang would randomly crawl in his bed at night, wrapping his arms around his waist, his face buried in the comfort of Jaeyoon’s chest.

One thing Jaeyoon was certain about though was how he felt for Taeyang.

It was just something about Taeyang’s smile that brightened his day, his soft kisses that made his heart flutter.

Jaeyoon knew for a fact he was in love.

He hadn't been in a long time, but he knew with Taeyang there was no question about it. He would gladly spend the rest of his days with Taeyang, just letting him talk about any and everything. 

The thought first came to mind one day as soon as he woke up. It was one of those nights where Taeyang spent the night in Jaeyoon’s bed, arm slung over his torso and leg in between his. Jaeyoon opened his eyes at the sight of Taeyang’s dark tufts of hair peeking out from under the covers. His heart swelled in adoration, a light giggle escaping him at Taeyang’s bed head.

“Why are you laughing,” Taeyang asked, voice rough from sleep. He scooted up a little bit, Jaeyoon now being able to see his nose and the flush on his cheeks, face relaxed as if he was still asleep.

As he was about to answer, Taeyang revealed his face completely, making Jaeyoon’s breath hitch. 

The boy was truly the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. Whether he had his stage makeup on, a slight shimmer above his eyes, or his natural face, a radiant glow that nothing could take away, Jaeyoon would be forever captivated.  Whatever he was going to say got trapped in his throat, his heart pounding, eyes wide as he looked at Taeyang as if he was seeing him in a new light. Warmth spread across his body, settling in his chest, the urge to kiss Taeyang now stronger than it has ever been in his life. 

“Hyung?” Taeyang asked face scrunched in confusion. 

Jaeyoon was snapped out of his thoughts as he hissed, a sharp pain in his arm from being pinched. 

“Taeyang! What was that for?” Jaeyoon rubbed the spot, a glare being thrown at his boyfriend. 

“Sorry I had to make sure you were ok,” Taeyang said with a smile bright enough to make Jaeyoon forget about the mild discomfort in his arm.

“Now that I know you're ok, let's get dressed, I don't want to be late,” Taeyang sat up and stretched, letting out a yawn, before getting out of bed on his way to the bathroom.

Ever since that moment Jaeyoon continued to feel that feeling inside him that made him blush, heat warming him to his core. And everyday it consumed him more and more until he just had to say something. He wasn't sure when would be a good time to tell Taeyang how he felt but he wanted to make it special. Their three month anniversary was coming up, and with Taeyang being a closet romantic, Jaeyoon knew that'd be the perfect opportunity to say something.

He planned the whole day out, making sure that none of the members would bother them on their day off.

Jaeyoon woke Tayang up that morning with some breakfast, coffee, and a card.

“Hyung,” Taeyang rubbed the sleep out his eyes, sitting up to grab the tray of food from Jaeyoon,” its just three months, not our one year,” his eyes softened at Jaeyoon’s large smile.

“Yeah I know but I wanted to make it special,” he flashed Taeyang his dimples. 

“Here come eat with me,” Taeyang patted his bed, wanting Jaeyoon to come sit.

“Thank you,” Taeyang said to Jaeyoon, blinding smile lighting up is face once the older boy was seated next to him, laying his head on his shoulder.

“You're welcome,” Jaeyoon returned the smile with his own and decided he couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to tell Taeyang later that day but the words were close to tumbling out his mouth. Jaeyoon took a deep breath to prep himself, then turned to Taeyang.

“Taeyang?” He asked.

“Hm?” he answered still chewing on his breakfast.

Jaeyoon took Taeyang’s hand in his, a shy smile turning on his lips.

“I had this whole speech prepared but I can't seem to find the words,” he started, ducking his head, embarrassed.

Jaeyoon looked up again, chuckling at Taeyang’s concerned face. “Don't worry it’s not anything bad and I know I’m making it worse by rambling but-”

Taeyang squeezed his hand in encouragement, nodding. In that moment all the worry and fear Jaeyoon had been harboring disappeared, the only thing on his mind was Taeyang.

“I love you,” Jaeyoon breathed out, stomach twisting in anxious excitement.

The softest look Jaeyoon had ever seen on Taeyang came across his face, a small sigh escaping him.

“I love you too hyung,” quicker to react than Jaeyoon, Taeyang leaned forehead to capture his lips with his mouth curving upward in content. Much like their first kiss, Taeyang put his weight on Jaeyoon’s thighs, deepening the kiss. 

Jaeyoon pulled away breathless, dimples appearing. He grabbed Taeyang’s hand in his, caressing his face.

“I know you have this whole day planned out for me but I kinda just want to kiss you all day,” taeyang said, moving in again. 

And if they didn't get to do most things Jaeyoon had planned that day, he didn't complain. 

**Author's Note:**

> SF9 is so cute and this was so fun to write, I wonder if I should add more...


End file.
